criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 Nov 2016
14:11:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: Tux 14:11:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: Tux 14:11:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: no teaser 14:11:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: guess that it'll come tonight 14:11:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: tomorrow morning 14:11:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: or never 14:11:11 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 14:12:40 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 14:12:51 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaawwwhhh shucky ducky 14:13:44 CHAT Reg Boy: what the fucc still no teaser......... 14:14:04 CHAT Reg Boy: rip in peace 14:17:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: /me waits 14:19:49 CHAT Reg Boy: tux 14:20:01 CHAT Reg Boy: i wanted to um 14:20:20 CHAT Reg Boy: remove all the arrest vid links from the article pages that vesther added over the years 14:20:36 CHAT Reg Boy: but it's like too hard to do ;-; 14:20:53 CHAT Reg Boy: how do i do it 14:20:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 14:20:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: just do it 14:21:19 CHAT Reg Boy: TEASER IS OUT 14:22:37 CHAT Reg Boy: u create the page, imma highlight the thread and update the ccorner 14:23:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: OH JESUS CHRIST FINALLY 14:23:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: NOT THE TEASER I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR BUT CLOSE ENOUGH 14:23:58 CHAT Reg Boy: same 14:27:23 JOIN Disease me, RoseyLaly28! 14:27:26 JOIN Disease me, Dorkydorkyjun! 14:27:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: wassup have you guys seen isaac 14:28:11 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Yes 14:28:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: why are so many people socially awkward 14:28:55 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Welp, who is the victim tho? 14:29:16 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I dunno. I am waiting to see this guy acts in social 14:30:05 CHAT Reg Boy: me irl 14:34:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: are his eyes brown or green 14:35:58 CHAT Reg Boy: um 14:36:13 CHAT Reg Boy: i think it's dark grey kek 14:38:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: will ther ebe a disambiguationf or isaac or no 14:39:20 CHAT Reg Boy: uh yeah prolly 14:39:29 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz there are like four people with isaac as their first name now 14:39:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: w/e you edit it i'm putting all cases int he isaac page for now 14:39:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: there are only 3 btw 14:40:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: weston, hersberger, bontemps 14:40:36 CHAT Reg Boy: ko 14:50:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: make a frank disambiguation 14:50:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: if u havent yet 14:50:34 CHAT Reg Boy: actualy nvm i just realized isaac doesnt a disambig 14:50:38 CHAT Reg Boy: doesnt need* 14:50:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: adjcnkjdmcd;lac 14:50:47 CHAT Reg Boy: same 14:51:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: the only disambiguation needed is for rose 14:51:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: since we have a redirect named rose and an article named rose 14:51:21 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 14:52:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: so do i delete the disambiguation 14:52:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: and rollback your edit 14:52:25 CHAT Reg Boy: i did it 14:52:27 CHAT Reg Boy: kek 14:52:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: aight 14:53:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: i wonder who the mystery woman is 14:53:40 CHAT Reg Boy: wat mystery woman 14:53:42 CHAT Reg Boy: the lady in red? 14:53:43 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Prob. Ripley v2 14:55:54 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 14:56:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: the lady in red might not have a teaser according to maicon 14:56:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: which probably means someone travels to the past with us 14:56:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: or at least they're gonna be introduced in the last case 14:56:52 CHAT Reg Boy: omg pls no traveling to the past pls 14:57:13 CHAT Reg Boy: why cant it just be the player reading a book 14:57:22 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Agree 14:57:26 CHAT Reg Boy: why does everything hv to be so unrealistic 14:57:35 CHAT Reg Boy: so over the top 14:57:37 CHAT Reg Boy: so corny 14:57:42 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 14:57:47 CHAT Reg Boy: fuckaaaaaaaaaa 14:57:56 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Rip cc 14:58:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: we will meet charles dupont tho 14:58:47 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Yea 14:58:56 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: But what if Charles is the lady in red 14:59:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: j0 14:59:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: no 15:00:08 CHAT Reg Boy: i legit want to know why there are so many users with shit internet on this wiki 15:00:10 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 15:01:04 CHAT Reg Boy: see 15:01:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: maicon jesus christ post the teaser 15:01:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 15:01:40 CHAT Reg Boy: is c55 gonna be like 15:01:42 CHAT Reg Boy: a big deal 15:03:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk??? 15:03:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: huhu 15:03:35 CHAT Reg Boy: i mean 15:03:39 CHAT Reg Boy: probably 15:03:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: when was the last time there was no teaser posted for a case 15:03:59 CHAT Reg Boy: idek 15:05:06 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 15:07:03 CHAT Girl12554425: Is there no teaser? 15:08:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: no clue 15:09:24 CHAT Girl12554425: Oh well. 15:09:50 CHAT Reg Boy: what if 15:09:56 CHAT Reg Boy: theres another delay........ 15:10:17 CHAT Reg Boy: topheh 15:12:02 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 15:12:09 CHAT Mudkip128: Hi 15:12:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: can someone PM maicon 15:12:33 CHAT Reg Boy: o/ 15:12:33 CHAT Mudkip128: what if it's no teaser because it is a main character 15:12:57 CHAT Tuxedo!: eugh they did that before already 15:13:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: and there was a teaser 15:13:08 CHAT Mudkip128: oh 15:13:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: remember the king's shadow 15:13:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: it just showed the bell w/o michelle under it 15:13:42 CHAT Mudkip128: Oh ok 15:13:50 CHAT Mudkip128: i was away from Internet that week 15:15:49 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 15:19:36 JOIN Disease me, MaxShadows! 15:20:04 CHAT MaxShadows: Hello guys 15:20:11 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ Max 15:20:12 CHAT MaxShadows: Does anyone know if we are gonna have a teaser? 15:20:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: where'S THE TEASER huhu 15:20:54 CHAT MaxShadows: That's what I am asking 15:22:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: ;-; 15:22:22 CHAT MaxShadows: This might be a clue: one central character will die 15:22:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk i just want a teaser man 15:29:24 CHAT Reg Boy: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Knight?diff=257270&oldid=253100 CHAT what's with these recent edits where they replace the comma with "named"?????????? it doesnt even make sense???? 15:32:36 CBOT Reg Bot: Heck I dunno, ask Reg Bot 15:32:58 CHAT MaxShadows: I thought that bot only repeated programmed messages 15:33:21 CHAT Reg Boy: its cuz he's a lil shit 15:33:22 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 15:37:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk 15:38:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: i was ok with turning "revealed to be" to "turned out to be" 15:38:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: but likejadfnaldjcad 15:39:00 CHAT Reg Boy: same 15:39:43 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:39:45 CHAT MaxShadows: agreed 15:40:10 CHAT Tuxedo!: ok i am legit gonna scream wher eis the teaser 15:40:29 CBOT Reg Bot: Heck I dunno, ask Reg Bot 15:42:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: what the fuck is wrong with you 15:42:59 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 15:43:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: stfu 15:43:22 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 15:44:38 CHAT Girl12554425: DEACTIVATE 15:44:53 CHAT Girl12554425: theteaserisneverreleased 15:45:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: it probably won't be released since maicon released somethign else tonight 15:45:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: and PS never releases more than one teaser in one day 15:45:49 CHAT MaxShadows: dammit 15:46:04 CHAT Girl12554425: Wokay 15:46:07 CHAT MaxShadows: I am 99% sure that our victim will be Asal 15:46:24 CHAT Girl12554425: I think that they'll keep Asal to the last case 15:46:27 CHAT MaxShadows: If they don't release a teaser, it's highly probable that someone very well known will die 15:47:58 CHAT Girl12554425: Or just release a teaser but with a questionable background. (Eg: The final countdown, The king's shadow) 15:48:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: oh jesu 15:48:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: reg 15:48:16 CHAT MaxShadows: Esactly 15:48:55 CHAT Reg Boy: ? 15:49:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: meph's changing things to "named" 15:49:18 CHAT Reg Boy: omfg 15:49:18 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 15:49:35 CHAT Reg Boy: somebody kidnap her or sth 15:49:38 CHAT Reg Boy: or just like 15:49:42 CHAT Reg Boy: tell her to stop i guess 15:49:48 CHAT Girl12554425: "meph"? 15:50:00 CHAT Girl12554425: i'msorryidon'tknow 15:50:44 CHAT MaxShadows: wow is the bot programmed to scold you for saying "o m f g"? 15:51:06 CHAT MaxShadows: I think it is not such an agressive swearing 15:51:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk man 15:51:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: the bot sucks 15:51:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk reg i love you and your shitty bot 15:51:33 CBOT Reg Bot: Tuxedo!, please don't swear! 15:51:47 CHAT MaxShadows: Or you can't simply choose what to scold and not to scold? As you can see, my knowledge in coding is 0 15:52:05 CHAT Reg Boy: no i like it this way :^) 15:52:43 CHAT MaxShadows: I'll leave you 2 in privacyy 15:52:50 CHAT MaxShadows: Gotta eat lunch 15:56:34 CHAT Reg Boy: SOMEBODY STAHP MEPHISTZ 15:57:14 CHAT Reg Boy: TUX 15:57:17 CHAT Reg Boy: TUX 15:57:18 CHAT Reg Boy: TUX 15:57:20 CHAT Reg Boy: TUX 15:57:32 CHAT Reg Boy: teLL HER tO stapH 15:57:42 CHAT Reg Boy: STOOO000000000000000 OOOOOOO P HER 15:58:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: no i will just silently rollback her edits 15:58:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: until i get pissed off 15:58:16 CHAT Reg Boy: iSNAPs/i 15:58:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: ibigTEASER/big/i 16:01:56 CHAT Reg Boy: cri 16:08:27 JOIN Disease me, Dorkydorkyjun! 16:10:15 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:10:34 CHAT Girl12554425: .-. 16:10:56 CHAT MaxShadows: Don't troll me like that Tux :P 16:12:03 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:12:43 CHAT Girl12554425: The devs are slowly turning into procrastinators 16:13:51 CHAT Girl12554425: .-. 16:14:31 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 16:20:45 CHAT MaxShadows: OH, OK 16:20:53 CHAT MaxShadows: So we still need more time 16:21:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: ? 16:21:49 CHAT Tuxedo!: did maicon say anything 16:23:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: helloooo 16:24:35 CHAT Reg Boy: ... 16:24:37 JOIN Disease me, Dorkydorkyjun! 16:30:14 CHAT MaxShadows: I didn't contact Maicon 16:30:25 CHAT MaxShadows: I thought you did 16:33:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: i don't have any way to xd 16:34:55 CHAT Reg Boy: just message him on his wall i guess 16:36:46 CHAT MaxShadows: I'll be right back. Once I come back, I contact him. 16:45:19 CHAT MaxShadows: I just contacted him. Awaiting replies 16:49:00 JOIN Disease me, AlexClayton! 16:49:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: ping me when he does 16:49:37 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 16:51:00 CHAT MaxShadows: ok 16:51:00 CHAT Mudkip128: aced my geology quiz! 16:58:22 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 17:09:23 CHAT Tuxedo!: GUYS TEASER IS OUT 17:09:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: MAXSHADOWS 17:09:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: GIRL12554425 17:10:39 CHAT MaxShadows: OK 17:10:41 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 17:11:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: do u think it's safe for us to label jason as the victim 17:11:52 CHAT Tuxedo!: the clothes are exactly the same 17:14:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: 17:15:03 CHAT MaxShadows: Following our criteria, I'd recommend to wait 17:26:46 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 17:29:42 JOIN Disease me, Fanison! 17:30:35 CHAT Tuxedo!: we're considering you to be next in line in the wiki staff 17:30:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: would you rather be a regular editor or :P 17:33:06 CHAT Fanison: well, I make announcements, edit informations of the new cases, and fix up little mistakes I find sometimes. I can not do more than that. 17:33:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's fine 17:33:42 CHAT Tuxedo!: the next position to be freed up will be trusted editor anyway 17:35:18 CHAT Fanison: ok, I could be a trusted editor 17:36:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye 17:37:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: i think a staff member wants to quit so if they quit we'll promote you 17:37:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: just wanted to get your permission first 17:40:02 CHAT Fanison: :) 17:40:22 CHAT Fanison: I heard that were looking forward to the teaser, but remember that yesterday was a holiday in France, and had an exchange of time on Sunday, so the teaser came out in the usual French time. 17:42:02 JOIN Disease me, Ricardolindo! 17:43:17 CHAT Ricardolindo: can i edit jason´s page 17:43:41 CHAT MaxShadows: It's unconfirmed information, technically 17:43:50 CHAT MaxShadows: So I am afraid we cannot do that now 17:44:09 CHAT Ricardolindo: we edited jacqueline´s page when the teaser of case 6 was released 17:45:55 CHAT MaxShadows: I think rules have changed for now 17:46:15 CHAT MaxShadows: We kept waiting for the case to be out, regardless of the victim being obvious or not 17:48:14 CHAT Ricardolindo: ok there was also exchange of time in my country sunday because summer hour ends 30 october in the north hemisphere 17:50:44 CHAT Ricardolindo: world edition is almost ending just two more cases 17:51:06 CHAT Ricardolindo: i think i know who el rey is 17:51:34 CHAT Ricardolindo: clue we met him in kenya 17:55:14 CHAT Ricardolindo: i think el rey could be melvin cheruiyot 17:57:25 JOIN Disease me, Ricardolindo! 18:10:20 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:10:30 CHAT Reg Boy: wHERE IS THE TEA-oh 18:12:07 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 18:31:10 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:35:48 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 18:51:20 CHAT MaxShadows: We kept waiting for the case to be out, regardless of the victim being obvious or not 18:51:20 CHAT Ricardolindo: ok there was also exchange of time in my country sunday because summer hour ends 30 october in the north hemisphere 18:51:20 CHAT Ricardolindo: world edition is almost ending just two more cases 18:51:20 CHAT Ricardolindo: i think i know who el rey is 18:51:20 CHAT Ricardolindo: clue we met him in kenya 18:51:20 CHAT Ricardolindo: i think el rey could be melvin cheruiyot 18:51:20 CHAT Reg Boy: wHERE IS THE TEA-oh 18:51:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: same 18:51:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:51:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:51:21 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:11:21 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:21:57 JOIN Disease me, Spikeboy2000! 19:22:48 CHAT Spikeboy2000: OMG Why is creepy bot guy still in here? 19:23:21 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Reg Bot 19:23:53 CHAT Spikeboy2000: B!*ch I pinged you 19:24:15 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Answer me 19:24:23 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Even if you're a bot 19:25:45 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Fak zis sheet I'm out 19:28:32 CBOT Reg Bot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 19:41:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:41:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: OMG Why is creepy bot guy still in here? 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Reg Bot 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: B!*ch I pinged you 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Answer me 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Even if you're a bot 19:41:31 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Fak zis sheet I'm out 19:41:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 19:44:00 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 19:44:39 CHAT Girl12554425: Good job, Bot. 20:01:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 20:21:40 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Reg Bot 20:21:40 CHAT Spikeboy2000: B!*ch I pinged you 20:21:40 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Answer me 20:21:40 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Even if you're a bot 20:21:40 CHAT Spikeboy2000: Fak zis sheet I'm out 20:21:40 CBOT Reg Bot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 20:21:40 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 20:21:40 CHAT Girl12554425: Good job, Bot. 20:21:40 CBOT Reg Bot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 20:21:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:31:45 JOIN Disease me, Penangkidz! 20:33:25 CHAT Penangkidz: hey guys!.I want to ask.how to refresh and unlock new case on my Android phone.i want to play new case 20:33:56 CHAT Penangkidz: can you guys help me 20:33:58 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 20:34:09 CHAT Reg Boy: o 20:34:18 CHAT Reg Boy: the new case isnt out yet lol 20:34:47 CHAT Reg Boy: it'll come out tomorrow 20:35:08 CHAT Penangkidz: it's just out today November 3 in Malaysia my country 20:35:37 CHAT Penangkidz: how do you unlock and refresh on Android device 20:35:54 CHAT Reg Boy: mate 20:36:04 CHAT Reg Boy: the case hasn't come out yet 20:36:13 CHAT Reg Boy: it will come out at the same time for everyone 20:36:29 CHAT Reg Boy: which is like 14 hours later 20:37:00 CHAT Penangkidz: In my country in Malaysia is today is the November 3 2016 20:38:10 CHAT Reg Boy: the case will come out at around 10:30 UTC, November 3 20:38:38 CHAT Reg Boy: so no it isn't out yet 20:38:39 CHAT Reg Boy: for anyone 20:38:51 CHAT Penangkidz: but right now in Malaysia time is 4.38 am 20:38:51 CHAT Reg Boy: in malaysia or anywhere else 20:39:25 CHAT Reg Boy: omg it doesn't work like that 20:39:36 CHAT Penangkidz: What is UTC?.I do not understand that 20:39:58 CHAT Reg Boy: just 20:40:21 CHAT Reg Boy: the case will release 14 hours later 20:40:25 CHAT Reg Boy: you can play it then 20:40:30 CHAT Reg Boy: that's all you need to know 20:41:02 CHAT Penangkidz: ok.i have to wait then!.thanks for the help 20:41:12 CHAT Reg Boy: yes 20:41:39 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:41:48 CBOT Reg Bot: All logs] - Today] 2016 04 23